This invention relates generally to an improved digital display electronic wristwatch, and in particular to an improved electronic wristwatch having a calculator therein.
Digital display electronic wristwatches having a calculator have become popular recently. However, the wristwatch tends to be large and thick in order to house the watch, calculator and input keys in the watch case. Another disadvantage of conventional digital display wristwatches having a calculator is that they are not water-tight and dustproof. The input keyboard surface tends to be large due to positioning numerical and operational input symbols on the top of each of the keys of the keyboard. As each key in this type of conventional construction is unique, assembly costs are increased due to the necessity of locating and positioning a key in its correct position.